Un año nuevo
by Sunomo
Summary: UA/ Recuerdo como lo conocí... ¿Que fue lo que hizó para cambiarlo todo? Todo tiene un comienzo... /Primer fic! Enjoy!
1. Un año nuevo

**Autora:** Sunomo

**Nombre del Fic:** Un año nuevo

**Año:** 2008 /Julio

**Palabras en la historia:** 1039

() Pensamientos

Acciones

Shaman King y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

--

Era casi el fin del año escolar, y Anna no sabía que sería lo que ocurriría cuándo terminará...

Se levanto pesadamente de su cama y miro a su hermano que dormía como un tronco.

Anna: (Ya va siendo hora que me bañe)

Camino lentamente fuera de la habitación y tomo dos toallas y su ropa interior. Entro al baño y cerró la puerta. Mientras entraba a la ducha pensaba que ya se acercaba su cumpleaños.

Anna: (Seguramente estarán preparando una sorpresa, y creen que no me daré cuenta… como siempre)

Pensaba Anna, mientras recordaba sus cumpleaños anteriores donde había tenido toda clase de situaciones en las cuales siempre alguien salía involucrado… excepto ella.

Sus amigos y ella solían realizar algo cada cumpleaños. Este año por supuesto era diferente, su mejor amiga Pilika no se encontraba en la ciudad, había salido a un intercambio de un año a Alemania.

Anna: …que mal no estarás conmigo. – dijo con un aire de tristeza.

Era cierto ya casi regresaba, pero aun faltaban algunos meses antes de que se volvieran a ver. Tamao había intentado hacerla reír y lo lograba la mayoría de las veces pero a veces solo lograba pensar en la falta de Pilika y sentirse triste.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas durante este año... buenas y malas. Había comenzado el año pensando que sería un año diferente por obvias razones. Para empezar Tamao y ella terminaron peleando, ya que a pesar de que Tamao era dulce y linda varias veces terminaba mostrando su inseguridad y lo que ocasionaba que fuera grosera y sentida. Todo mundo le decía a Anna que Tamao solo la lastimaba por supuesto que Anna lo negaba ¿cómo sería posible? si ella era tan fuerte y decidida… aunque debía aceptar que dentro de ella siempre había un dejo de inseguridad y muchas veces miedo, no le gustaba aceptarlo pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que su amistad a pesar de ser grandiosa tenía muchas heridas en ambos lados y algunas aun no sanaban provocando mas peleas y rencores.

Después de eso Anna comenzó a llevarse más con los chicos del grupo: Hao, Ren, Horo Horo, Lyserg y Manta. Aunque con estos dos últimos no demasiado.

Anna cerró la llave de la regadera y salió con su toalla para secarse mientras seguía recordando.

Ya había tenido trato anteriormente con Horo Horo y le caía bastante bien a pesar de ser tan ocurrente. No había tenido novia y eso que seguía enamorado perdidamente de Marion quien era más bien un amor platónico puesto que esta nunca le hizo caso o al menos no lo vio más que como un amigo.

Este año había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Ren mejor, se alegro bastante con esto pues es el novio de su mejor amiga Pilika. Y bien, aunque nunca le cayó mal realmente no lo conocía bien.

Anna sonrió al recordarlos.

Y por supuesto estaba Hao, a quien ya conocía y con quien tenía una peculiar historia. Había pasado por varios colegios antes de terminar en el instituto en el que estudiaba ella. Al llegar en 2do de Secundaria no le causo una buena impresión a Anna más bien ella lo vio como el perro que era. Y no dudo en decírselo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Anna rio una vez más al recordar la vez que lo conoció por primera vez.

_FLASHBACK_

Ryu (profesor de matemáticas): Bien alumnos ahora realizaran los ejercicios de la página 89 de su libro por parejas.

Todo mundo se junto en parejas y Anna quedo sola pues no se apuro a buscar a alguien.

Anna: (Genial y lo peor de todo es que no sé nada) … bufo molesta

Unos minutos después entro la Directora del Colegio con un chico el cual lucia bastante molesto. Ya había escuchado hablar de él era un chico problema, creído, egocéntrico y ¿por qué no? Narcisista. Sus amigas lo veían con ojos de borrego pero ella lo vio gordo xD.

Anna levanto la vista y lo vio rápidamente mientras regresaba a su libro con indiferencia.

La directora se volteo y hablo con el profesor unos minutos y al terminar se retiro dejando al chico en el salón.

Ryu: Bien alumnos como habrán oído hay un nuevo alumno que viene a visitarnos…. Veamos mmm puedes sentarte con la señorita Kyouyama y trabajar… sí.

Anna se congelo pues a pesar de todo lo que pensaba de su nuevo compañero no era muy buena hablando con los chicos así que simplemente ignoro aquel pensamiento mientras leía el libro y levantaba la vista viendo al profesor con cara de molestia.

Ryu: Se espanto mientras intentaba evadir la mirada de Kyouyama Gulp! …. Buenos alumnos sigan trabajando.

Hao miro a la susodicha levanto una ceja y se sentó a su lado para poder leer el libro. Anna al notarlo solo lo miro de reojo y volvió rápidamente a su lectura sin logro alguno.

Anna: (Demonios! No sé nada y aparte este ¿que se cree? Se ve que es un Casanova o más bien cree que lo es… ja) mmm mmm medito mientras leía su libro.

Hao se acerco a Anna tratando de leer el libro pero Anna al notar su cercanía solo se alejo más de él con todo y libro.

Hao: bufo molesto (Bien esta chica tiene problemas ¿verdad? ¿Que es anti-social o qué?) Oye…. Mmm ¿que ven? (Tal vez si hago conversación me deje aunque sea ver el maldito libro…)

Al escucharlo Anna solo volteo y le dijo.

Anna: Ecuaciones de segundo grado y factorización. (Simple y sencillo no necesita saber nada mas ¿verdad?) pensó mientras seguía con la lectura sin hacer nada más que ver el libro y claro… sin entenderlo.

Hao: Ah ya veo…. Ja eso ya lo vi rio con aire de superioridad

Anna: Ah sí? que bueno. Dijo indiferente (Este que se cree, haber si es tan listo que lo haga)

Hao: (Parece que ni idea tiene la mensa, y aparte de todo se burla de mi…) pensó molesto

Y así fue, incomodo e inevitable.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ya había pasado 4 años desde ese día y ahora podría decirse que eran los mejores amigos.

Anna: Que ironía dijo mientras se vestía para ir al colegio

_Continuará…._

**Notas de la autora:** Mi primer fic espero les guste aun no quiero revelar la trama bien pero va a tener Romance, Humor, Acción… de todo un poco pero siempre con un orden lógico. Dejen reviews ) xau


	2. Hombres

**Autora:** Sunomo

**Nombre del Fic:** Un año nuevo

**Año:** 2008 /Julio

**Palabras:** 1 505

--

Ya había pasado 4 años desde ese día y ahora podría decirse que eran los mejores amigos.

Anna: Que ironía dijo mientras se vestía para ir al colegio

**CAPITULO 2 – Hombres…**

Durante su primer año Hao había pasado por casi todas las chicas del instituto, y lamentablemente todas eran amigas de Anna, quien cada vez le tomaba más rencor al susodicho.

No entiendo como se puede fijar en el…. – decía molesta Anna a Jeanne quien desde el primer día quedo prendada de el.

¿Es que no lo ves? Es… PERFECTO – decía soñadora Jeanne al fijar su vista de nuevo hacia Hao quien no se encontraba demasiado lejos charlando con Matti y Marion las cuales lo sofocaban con abracitos, cariñitos melosos y todo lo que pudiera generar un contacto física hacia el.

Por supuesto que ahora el está en las nubes – dijo para sí Anna – creyendo que todas las viejas babean por el jajajaja que idiota.

Anna se retiro de Jeanne quien seguía endiosada con el "perro ese" como le decía Anna.

Claro si una mujer la pueden llamar perra porque yo no puedo llamarlo a el perro – pensó Anna – después de todo eso es lo que hace… eso lo que es. –dijo finalmente por lo bajo.

Ese mismo día tenían clase de química con la profesora Goldva quien como siempre trato de zafarse de la revisión de exámenes que los profesores normales hacían, y en su lugar propuso una exposición la cual contaría el 50 de la calificación final y seria conformada en equipos.

Genial… - pensó Anna de mala gana ahora tenia que depender de otros compañeros para pasar la maldita materia.

Bien los equipos pueden ser elegidos por ustedes. Solo pido que sean lo suficientemente grandes – grito Goldva desde su escritorio pero después de observarlos un rato dijo… – bueno ¡que más da! Srtas. Tamamura y Kyouyama y Sritos. Asakura, Oyamada y Usui. Serán el primer equipo.

¡No puede ser! Eso no es justo – dijo Anna bastante molesta por la "gran" elección por parte de su profesora – Creí que nosotros erigiríamos a nuestros compañeros… y ahora me ponen con estos ineptos – dijo por lo bajo Anna.

¿Se puede saber que le molesta señorita Kyouyama? – Grito Goldva.

No nada…. Olvídelo – comento resignada y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

Tranquila Anna veras que no será tan malo – dijo Tamao mientras veía levemente al peliazul y se sonrojaba.

Anna la miro indiferente mientras levantaba una ceja ante la acción de la pelirosada.

Como digas… Tamao pero sigo pensando que es una perdida de tiempo, terminaremos haciendo todo nosotras como siempre. – Dijo Anna mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano y veía hacia el pizarrón.

Finalmente antes de salir de clase los alumnos tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo con sus equipos para planear su actividad y como es que la presentarían.

Bueno creo que lo primero será reunirnos en alguna casa – Puntualizo Manta – para poder realizar el trabajo en equipo como debe ser.

Bien pensado cabezón – le contesto sarcásticamente Anna – y se puede saber ¿en qué casa nos reuniremos? Yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar entrar a estos gorilas a entrar a mi casa. – puntualizo Anna mientras observaba al resto de los hombres.

Gor…. ¡¿Gorilas?! ¿A quienes llamas gorilas? – Comento Horo Horo molesto.

Bueno como sea…. – dijo ignorando a Horo Horo – creo que lo mejor será reunirnos en casa de Asakura – finalizo Anna.

Hao quien no había estado prestando atención a la conversación al escuchar la ultima frase volteo automáticamente.

¿Qué Asakura que?... – dijo algo adormilado

¿Si o no? – Le dijo Anna seria.

Por ti… lo que sea preciosa. – Dijo Hao coqueto

Esta respuesta no resulto ser una muy buena idea pues acto seguido recibió una buena bofetada por parte de la itako ofendida.

Bueno esta dicho el sábado en casa de Asakura las 8 en punto – dijo Anna levantando sus cosas y retirándose con Tamao detrás de ella.

¡¿Qué?! En mi casa ¿porque? Eso no lo permitiré – grito Hao molesto por la decisión que se acababa de tomar.

Creo que has perdido amigo – Dijo Horo tratando de animarlo con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Supongo que da igual… - comento resignado al final Hao – pero no entiendo ¿porque tan temprano? Yo me levanto a la 1 – dijo llorando en cascaditas.

El sábado llego y con ello el trabajo, Anna se levanto muy temprano como siempre, no sabia porque pero desde pequeña parecía tener un reloj incorporado el cual se encargaba de no dejarla dormir mas allá de las 8 en días de descanso.

Anna caminaba por las calles de Funbari en busca de la dirección que el moreno le proporciono.

¿Esto se supone que era un mapa? – Se dijo a su misma Anna molesta pues los garabatos de Hao eran prácticamente ilegibles. – Este idiota ni siquiera sabe escribir correctamente – volvió a decirse a si misma al observar la horrible caligrafía "FUCUMBARI" decía…. – querrá decir Funbari…

Después de ir y venir finalmente Anna encontró la casa, una antigua mansión estilo japonés. Muy linda a pesar de ser bastante vieja.

Decididamente toco el timbre esperando que le abrieran.

Después de un rato la puerta se abrió dando paso a Hao que solo vestía su futaka y bostezaba abiertamente.

¿Que aun no te has arreglado? – Le dijo Anna al verlo en ese estado.

Pues que esperabas ningún humano normal se levanta a estas horas y menos el sábado – Le dijo Hao medio dormido mientras se hacía paso para que la rubia entrara. La condujo dentro de la casa hasta una sala de estar donde aguardaban Horo Horo y Manta. – Ahora regreso voy a arreglarme. – dijo Hao mientras se retiraba.

Al regresar ya tenían todo planeado pero Anna seguía de malas pues había recibido una llamada no muy agradable donde Tamao se disculpaba por ella por no poder ir ese día que "un imprevisto se había presentado".

Bien vamos a hacer el primer experimento – dijo Anna una vez que Hao los había llevado a la cocina. – Tu cabezón llena un vaso de agua y tu Asakura prende la estufa.

La…. ¿Estufa? – dijo Hao confundido.

Si, la estufa no me digas que nunca has usado algo en esta cocina – Le dijo Anna.

¡Ja!, Ya parece yo tengo quien me cocine, estas son cosas de mujeres…. – Rio Hao de forma superior.

Pues aquí te vas a tener que aguantar y hacerlo a mi modo – Le contesto Anna muy molesta por el comentario del pelilargo.

Encendieron la estufa y esperaron a que el agua hirviera, pero el vaso no resistió mucho y comenzó a romperse….(N/A: ¿que sorpresa no?!)

Ahh! ¿Qué pasa?! – Grito Hao con un tono bastante agudo y escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.

Cállate idiota! Mejor apaga la estufa para que no explote el vaso – le dijo Anna con los brazos cruzados, pero Hao parecía negarse pues no salía de su escondite. Anna volteo a ver a Horo que estaba detrás del marco de la puerta expectante y Manta que pues por más que quisiera no alcanzaría la perilla. Anna respiro resignada – Trió de inútiles, no es posible – dijo mientras cerraba el paso del gas y quitaba el vaso con cuidado.

Así siguieron toda la tarde hasta que por fin terminaron el experimento e hicieron la presentación escrita para la clase del lunes.

Anna observaba el paisaje desde el balcón en silencio, nunca creyó que la ciudad podría verse así…. tan hermosa.

Es hermosa ¿verdad? – dijo Asakura acercándose por detrás.

Anna se sobresalto pero trato de permanecer calmada… - Si – dijo finalmente y siguió absorta en su silencio.

¿Sabes? Eres una chica muy peculiar – Le dijo Hao mientras la observaba.

Anna por supuesto no esperaba que eso fuera un cumplido y le dijo – bueno tú no te quedas atrás ja!

¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Hao bastante indagado.

A que eres un perro – le dijo seria pero también bastante divertida por poder ver la cara de Hao al recibir su comentario.

¡¿Un perro?! – Grito – pero… yo no parezco perro…. – dijo molesto.

Si que pareces pero no de la forma que tú crees… me refiero a que… siempre andas viendo a que chica conquistas y mientras más mejor – dijo molesta Anna – ¿no es así?

Hao creyó que Anna estaba celosa y rio.

¿De qué te ríes? Esto no es nada gracioso – le dijo resentida Anna

Claro que lo es… estas celosa. – dijo Hao coqueto mientras se acercaba a Anna.

¡ ¿Qué?! – No era posible, Anna no quería creer el ego que este chico se cargaba, Anna no retrocedió más bien le dijo – si crees que un tipo como tu va a interesarme estas muy equivocado, yo nunca andaría saliendo con alguien como tú que solo se preocupa por su aspecto, llamar la atención y claro… andar "perreando" con cuanta chica se le ponga enfrente. Eso me da lástima. Adiós Asakura.

Anna se retiro dejando a Asakura con la palabra en la boca.

Eres difícil Kyouyama… - se dijo Asakura sonriendo. – eso me gusta. Lo hace aun más interesante.

_Continuara…_

**Notas de la autora:** Bue no como verán Anna no tiene una muy buena percepción de Hao. Escriban reviews!! )

_Vickyng__:_ Gracias por tu review lo tome en cuenta y espero que este capítulo les guste más ) Ojala y sigas leyendo el fic saludos!!


End file.
